My improved saw table is constructed and arranged to support portable power saws of most commercially available constructions. The prior art discloses many constructions for this purpose but all are of complicated constructions and therefore have, insofar as I am aware, had limited commercial success.
The saw table of my invention is formed of relatively few parts which require little or no maintenance. The table comprises a flat base which is easily transported from job-to-job and may be supported on conventional saw horses or any other suitable support, or may have legs attached thereto which may be either permanently or removably affixed to the base.
Two inexpensive metal bars are secured to the base and extend upwardly therefrom in parallel relation. A saw support plate has fore and aft pivot brackets to secure a conventional power hand saw, the pivot brackets not only holding the saw to the support plate but also providing for tilting of the saw so that boards may be cut at an angle.
The saw support plate has four downward projections which are arranged in a square pattern so that the support plate may be arranged on the metal bars for movement longitudinally thereof, wherein the saw may be disposed for crosscut operations, or may be shifted ninety degrees in planar fashion so that the plate supports the saw for ripping operations.